culturefandomcom-20200222-history
A World Without Love
"A World Without Love" is a song recorded by the English duo Peter and Gordon and released as their first single in February 1964. It was included on the duo's debut album in the UK, and in the US on an album of the same name. The song was written by Paul McCartney and attributed to Lennon–McCartney. The B-side was "If I Were You", written by Peter and Gordon.Peter & Gordon - If I Were You, norwegiancharts.com. Accessed July 27, 2016. In the United Kingdom, the song reached No. 1 on both the Record Retailer chartPeter and Gordon - Full Official Chart History, Official Charts Company. Accessed July 26, 2016. and the New Musical Express chart."Hits of the World", Billboard, May 9, 1964. p. 30. Accessed July 26, 2016. In the United States, "A World Without Love" topped both the ''Billboard'' Hot 100Peter and Gordon - Chart History - The Hot 100, Billboard.com. Accessed July 26, 2016. and the Cash Box Top 100."Cash Box Top 100", Cash Box, June 27, 1964. p. 4. Accessed July 26, 2016. The song also reached No. 1 on the Irish Singles Chart,Song Title Search Results for "World Without Love", The Irish Charts. Accessed July 27, 2016. No. 1 on New Zealand's "Lever Hit Parade","Lever Hit Parade" 28-May-1964, Flavour of New Zealand. Accessed July 27, 2016. No. 2 in Australia, and No. 8 on Norway's VG-lista. Background McCartney wrote the song when he was 16. When he moved into the London home of his then-girlfriend Jane Asher in 1963, sharing a room with her brother Peter Asher, he offered the song to Asher and Gordon Waller after the pair obtained a recording contract as Peter and Gordon. McCartney described John Lennon's reaction to the song: "The funny first line always used to please John. 'Please lock me away –' 'Yes, okay.' End of song." Lennon said of the song that "I think that was resurrected from the past. ... I think he had that whole song before the Beatles. ... That has the line 'Please lock me away' that we always used to crack up at." McCartney did not think the song was good enough for The Beatles. As such, the song was never released by the Beatles, and the only known recording of the song by any member of the Beatles is the original demo of the song performed by McCartney, which is now in the possession of Peter Asher. As of January 2013, Paul McCartney's demo has been leaked on YouTube. It is 30 seconds in length, but offers a rare glimpse into the song's origins. The clip was played at Asher's most recent string of concerts. It is one of two songs written by Lennon–McCartney to reach number one in the US by an artist other than the Beatles.Songs written by John Lennon, MusicVF.com. Accessed July 26, 2016. The other is "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" covered by Elton John. "Bad to Me" written by Lennon in 1963 was given to Billy Kramer and reached number 1 in the UK, but it failed to do so in the US. Before giving the song to Peter and Gordon, McCartney offered it to Billy J. Kramer, who rejected it. The song was one of the seven #1s written by Lennon-McCartney that charted in the US in 1964, an all-time songwriting record for most songs to top the US charts in a calendar year. (see List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones) "A World Without Love" is one of The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. Bobby Rydell version A cover version by Bobby Rydell released May 1964 was a strong regional hit in many markets, and reached No. 80 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100."Bobby Rydell - Chart History - The Hot 100", Billboard.com. Accessed July 26, 2015 In Rydell's native Philadelphia his version reached No. 1 in a tandem ranking with the Peter and Gordon version,"Top 99 Records of the Week", WIBG Radio 99, Survey No. 230, June 15, 1964. Accessed July 26, 2016. while in the Pittsburgh market Rydell's version reached No. 4 to the exclusion of the Peter and Gordon original. In Chicago, Rydell's version reached No. 10 on the WLS "Silver Dollar Survey", in a tandem ranking with the Peter and Gordon version,"WLS Silver Dollar Survey", WLS, May 29, 1964. Accessed July 26, 2016. while reaching No. 13 independently."WLS Silver Dollar Survey", WLS, June 12, 1964. Accessed July 26, 2016. Rydell's version also reached No. 5 in Singapore"Hits of the World", Billboard, July 18, 1964. p. 27. Accessed July 26, 2016. and No. 9 in Hong Kong."Hits of the World", Billboard, August 8, 1964. p. 39. Accessed July 26, 2016. Other versions In 1964, The Supremes released a version of the song on the album A Bit of Liverpool.The Supremes - World Without Love, norwegiancharts.com. Accessed July 27, 2016. Their version was a hit in some countries in Southeast Asia, reaching No. 7 in Malaysia."Billboard Hits of the World", Billboard, March 27, 1965. p. 28. Accessed July 27, 2016. Del Shannon also performed a cover of this song on his 1964 album Handy Man. Terry Black released a version of the song on his 1965 debut album, Only 16.[http://www.discogs.com/Terry-Black-Only-16/release/3789221 Terry Black, Only 16] Retrieved June 15, 2015 Notes References * * External links *World Without Love at JPGR.org Category:1964 songs Category:1964 singles Category:Songs written by Lennon–McCartney Category:The Beatles songs Category:Peter and Gordon songs Category:Terry Black songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Columbia Graphophone Company singles Category:Debut singles